


Moonlight Magic

by CookieChey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sakuma Rei, Song fic, lovestory, no beta reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieChey/pseuds/CookieChey
Summary: A beautiful song, you hear it every night waiting for the sounds to change your world.





	Moonlight Magic

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for Ensemble Stars, song fic for Ritsus solo bc I love it?

Here you sat again, alone in the big house, only you and the quietness your family called home, you sat down on the sofa. Only 10 minutes left till you would hear the song again. It was always the same at 12pm, you would hear a piano start to play, a sad yet beautiful melody. 

12:10Pm the voice would start to sing, it always sounded like it came from your piano chair, but no matter how often you checked, you would never see him. 

"the moonlight shines upon my fingertips, the stave whirling into the night, trapped in the forest of sleep, I think of you whom I can't be with." 

(Y/N) sat close to the piano now, listening to the sleepy voice as it was what she feels every evening, she moved over to the chair and sat down, leaving enough space for a second person to sit down, you felt some sort of warmth and smiled at the notepage in front of you. 

"I feel you beside me, in this darkness where there is no one else, your beautiful smile, its like it could melt into the sun." 

Your smile grew wider when you heard his sweet words, you always believed in parallel dimensions and such things, and after you heard his song for the first time, you knew his tired voice was singing just for you. (Y/N) longed to be with the voice like, wanting to know the face to it, wanting to leave this world and join his, that was her dream. 

"even in a world we cannot intermingle, I am not alone right now, in the dead of night, with my sleeping breath, song for you, because I'm singing a melody that brings us together." 

And to your surprise he felt just like you.  
Ritsu was sitting in the same place like you, dreaming of being able to hold you, since the day he started to see you walk around his house, he wanted to be by your side. Your bedroom seemed to be the same as Rei's so he was actually spending time with his brother at home, just to be able to see your sleeping frame. 

"just my piano, the moon and you, in a transparent sky, they simply kept existing in the depths of my heart." 

After all, the color of his sky changed and the clouds went away, if he looked into the sky he could see a different world, but his eyes were always set on you, how you felt made him sad, he could see the tears glitter in your eyes when he sung for you, he knew his feelings were just like yours. The only one he told something about this was his leader, Leo because he knew he wouldn't laugh about him. 

"While the tedium persists, by letting my fingers dance  
I come to know a sadness that resembles feelings of unrequited love, but" 

 

His days were gray before he saw you, only sleeping and his idol training day for day without a stop, he was grateful that Knights was back on track but yet he was bored of this. He played the piano out of boredom mostly at his house or because he knew Rei wouldn't bother him when he's playing, now he plays to give his love. 

"Even in a world that we cannot share  
I won't lose sight of you  
No matter where you are, an unchanging Song for you  
Because I'm singing an eternal promise"

He had promised himself that he would try his all, to be by your side, he wanted to see you smile for him in person just once, a vow he made to the gods and an oath he swore to himself in the deep of night he would sing for you. 

"Even if you can't hear me, i'm right here  
Because even if I can't reach you, we're always together  
The pale blue moon connects us  
Now, close your eyes and let us sing" 

Yet this night felt different, (y/n) started to sing along him, it stung his heart to make it a duet, but it was truly different, he still had hope that the moon would one day offer him a chance to be with you just for one night, even if it meant that it would take his all, he would gratefully accept it. 

"In the dead of night, with my sleeping breath, Song for you" 

It was nearly 3 am, he knew you would go to bed soon, he hurried his notes trying to cherish you as much as possible in the few hours you could hear him, you for this part were already yawning. 

You fell to your side, to your Surprise you hit something warm and soft. 

Both of you looked up, scared of what happened until your eyes interlocked, a sleepy smile formed on both of your lips as his arms were put around your smaller frame and the piano stopped it sounds. 

"In the dead of night, with my sleeping breath, Song for you  
Because I'm singing a melody that brings us together"

After all, his promise was true, his wish fulfilled, you were at his side and he would protect you from everything thrown at the two of you. He picked you up, carrying you into his bedroom closing the door, for his normally nocturnal self he was tired out of all sudden, maybe they didn't lie, maybe magic was real.


End file.
